


Exodus Concerto: Tales of Erorica

by oOShinahiOo, Queen_Diamond_Serenity



Series: Exodus Concerto [1]
Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: F/M, graphic sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOShinahiOo/pseuds/oOShinahiOo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Diamond_Serenity/pseuds/Queen_Diamond_Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this story was inspired by an author who just created the story on fanfiction.net for the Prince of Egypt with me using her own characters.</p><p>Read for more details inside</p><p>original summary: An eighteen year old college student named Eve travels to Egypt with her best friend Hana, but a mysterious aircraft accident happens and when she wakes up, she finds herself being transport to the ancient Egypt and coincidently meets Moses. Eve knows the story of Exodus, will she remain silence doing nothing or will she change the history? (Moses x OC, Rameses x OC)</p><p>Link to the original story:</p><p>https://m.fanfiction.net/u/4383765/oOShinahiOo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exodus Concerto: Tales of Erorica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oOShinahiOo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOShinahiOo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Exodus Concerto](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/95363) by oOShinahOo. 



> this story is a side story that was created by another author on fanfiction.net I advise you to read that one first before you read this or else it really won't make any sense.

Being that my dear friend Shinahi is too shy to write a lemon which I find to be quite adorable, I'm doing it for her story I would like to thank her for allowing me the pleasure of bringing this smutty tale to life.  
I hope you all enjoy it please read and reviwe if there is any errors please let me know I apologize for I have to upload this through my mobile phone.  
For newcomers coming across this story if you haven't read Exodus Concerto by Shinahi you might want to read that before looking at this.  
This is basically the rated M parts of the story  
The untold stories.  
I'm just filling in the blanks she's too embarrassed and shy to do, again how adorable xD

Warnings: smut, fluff, exotic sex positions,  
Hickeys, screaming, moans, gasp, confessions of undying love, not being able to get enough of each other.  
You yourself might find yourself in this predicament if you dare read this story.

Pairings: Moses/Eve Ramses/Hana

Disclaimers tag: the only thing I own in this story is the nasty things they'll do :) and Giyuna I collect no type of royalties doing this story whatsoever so don't sue.

Moses and Ramses belong to DreamWorks  
Hana and Eve and their servants belong to Shinahi

This chapter is extremely long I know a lot of you are used to getting shorter chapters but the thing is I'm fanfiction.net old school authors usually write over 20 pages to a chapter anyway.  
So this is nothing out of the ordinary.  
__________________________________

 

Ch.1

On this night in the princes private sanctuaries were casted the most powerful of seduction and lust spells. The room filled with aroma incense lavender and chamomile and many other oils that fill the room.  
After the gathering Moses and Ramses spoke to each other regarding their feelings towards Hana and Eve and they decided that they couldn't take it anymore and that something has got to give they need to figure out a way to seduce there concubines into going all the way with them and they got their servants to help hatch out that plan.  
Ramses had went into his living room that was filled with the finest of Egyptian interior decorations.  
On his huge yet very low all gold and black table decorated with beautiful flowers and small figurines of Egyptian god and goddesses was the sweetest of wines and the most exotic fruits.  
Surrounding this elegant table we're huge pillows in satin blankets with red and green and gold and blue pattern decorations.  
This living room was hidden behind sheets some of them see through and others gave off dark blue and red colors  
And behind these cloaks Egyptian musicians play the most divine songs in a room on the far end. With beautiful instrument.  
Ramses took a step back to look at his living room he examined it making sure everything was in place he thought to himself 'perfect' and with that he sat down on the soft plush pillows and grabbed a hold of some kind of container of some sort.  
A smoking chalice to be exact, he filled it with exotic opiates and herbs that stimulate the senses  
And took the pipe that was connected to it lit it over fire lantern and begin to inhale the smoke he took a deep breath and exhaled it out patiently waiting for it to work its magic. As he did this he sat back and thought of all the things he'd do to make a Nile goddess cry out in pleasure and with that, he plucked a grape from the tray of fruit sitting on his table putting it up to his mouth and slowly bit into it as a seductive grin came on his face......

Meanwhile in Hana's room.......

The night was still young she decided to go back to her room with her handmaidens Qiu and Bennu following after she wanted to get out of her party dress and slip into something far more comfortable.  
Another thing is she is trying to shake off the notion her handmaidens were acting a bit strange following her around with incense it was doing something to her well rather quite different.  
She couldn't help but ask "you guys, do I smell or something do i reek of garbage?"

"Oh no no no, m'lady of the Nile!" Bennu protested  
Then Qiu added in "you smell as fine as ever!"  
Qiu smiling up to Hana the daughter of the Nile narrowed her eyes towards Qiu and then quickly back to Bennu who begin talking once again.

"Its just that me and Qiu can't get over these fine new fragrances at Giyuna's perfume and incense shop, right Qiu?" she said grating her teeth.  
Hana looked back at Qiu waiting for what would be her response.

Qiu's eyes were focused down the hallway they were walking she looked at Hana then quickly said "Oh yeah, absolutely very excited so much so we didn't want to suffer alone so we're hoping to get you hooked on it so much so we placed them all over your room in hopes of you sharing in our addiction."

"You did..... WHAT?!!" Hana yelled the last word but not in anger but just in surprise. And a chuckle followed.

Before Qiu could answer, Bennu announced they were at Hana's room when they open the door to her room it revealed a small like fog of smoke from the aroma that was placed in there.  
The smell filled her nostrils and unlike the incense her handmaidens was carrying it was much stronger within her chambers it was such a divine smell overpowering her lungs but in a very good way she wasn't bothered by it at all incredibly, it soothed her.

She let out a soft sigh breathing it all in and then she look to her bed upon it lay a very exotic nightgown and robe and jewels laying on it.  
A nightgown if you could call it that it looked more like ancient time lingerie.  
And she didn't mind it looks far more comfortable than what she had on she quickly slipped out her clothes and replace them with her new garments.  
Her handmaidens compliment her attire alright then I got knocked on the door the handmaidens walk to the door and opened it guard simply said "m'lady of the Nile the crown prince asks for your audience. He is within his living room quarters when you go into his bedroom just make a left and it'll be there I'm pretty sure I don't need to tell you that but for reassurance why not"

She just stood there looking at everyone the guard and maidens with a cheesy smile, simply jumped up to her feet and said "OK, bye girls see you later" waving at them without looking towards either of them and begin pacing out her bedroom door unknowing to her behind her exiting both Qiu and Bennu slowly look towards each other and grinned playfully yet devilishly....

Hana made it to Ramses room she walked in and walk down the hall to the entrance of of his living room a guard was standing there.

"Ramses calls for my presents"

Guard smiled at her turned away from her for a moment and pulled back the satin drapes that was also decorated with long beads that chime as the guard moved it with his hand revealing Ramses living room he called out to him. "Your highness the daughter of the Nile has arrived"

She couldn't really see him with all the drapes hiding the secrets within but she did hear his voice as he simply said "Let her in"

****WARNING LEMONS TREAD AHEAD****

She gracefully walks in with her blue silk robe swaying around long enough to dance across the living room floor underneath it was the beautiful blue nightgown that she had seen lay on her bed she had on a beautiful jeweled errings and a necklace of the Egyptian ankh.  
She had on beautiful jeweled ankle bracelets as well she looked around the room and took in all its beautiful scenery it had to offer her pear shaped figure shivered slightly from the intoxicating aroma smells that filled the room The same smell that filled her room her green eyes glittered as she turn to the left and saw the Prince sitting down.

Hana examined Ramses carefully his back turned to her.  
He was doing what appeared to be fiddling with something to her understanding it was a bong something that people used in her modern times to smoke weed.  
'I guess there's nothing new under the Sun' she told herself.

Without looking at her Ramses lifted up his hand not turning his eyes away from what he was doing he waved his hand that motion to her to come near him.

"Come to me Hana"

She did as he asked she sat down on the plush decorated pillows and blankets but she didn't set close enough to him not to his liking anyway.

For the first time since she's entered the room he finally lifts his head away from what he's doing for a moment to glance at her.  
His eyes filled with delight at the sight of this goddess.

He looked her up and down he noticed robe that was on her was halfway open slightly revealing her D cup breasts that was covered with the nightgown not too much was revealed, but it sure was enough to make the crown prince grin at that and then looked up to her face she slightly shivered feeling her cheeks growing red. With the pipe still in his hand he turned his face away from her for another moment and chuckled taking what appeared to be what she considered an ancient time match to a lantern lighting it on fire and placing it next to the bong burning the herbs.

He handed Hana the pipe she hesitated at first until he simply said with a reassuring voice  
"Trust me, my sweet I would never give you anything that will hurt you are my Nile Goddess"

Is that what he thought she would never want him to believe that she couldn't trust him.  
Sure she trusted him it was herself part of her she couldn't trust she felt like she was becoming another person she's open minded for the most part but this was even little out of character for her but she decided that she wasn't going to be a baby about it.

"No its not that I don't trust you its just.... I... that... never... you know." she laughed a bit and he simply smiled at her what a childish nature she has he thought to himself simply adore. But  
he would expect that, most virgins had that innocence about them until that flower was plucked.

But this just wasn't any woman this one was a gift from the gods a goddess herself that has completely stolen his heart.  
Right from under his royal princely nose.

She scooted closer to him as he told her she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to do she simply told him it's all OK she took the pipe from the future king and slowly inhaled the smoke and softly exhale it out it wasn't that bad it had a sweet aftertaste to it that immediately soothe her body.  
She closed her eyes for a moment, held her head back as her hands glided through her golden locks Ramses slowly cupped her face he glided his finger across her cheek bone down to her jaw down to her neck and slowly tracing lines around the necklace she wore.  
Not too long ago they came so close to this but tonight they knew in their hearts they will go all the way.

"Do you know why the ankh is so secret to us,  
Why the Nile River is a blessing within itself from the gods?" Ramses asked her almost in a whisper.

"No" Hana simply said her green eyes gleaming into his gaze.

"Because the ankh represent male and female Union creation of life if it wasn't for the Nile River Egypt would not survive. The fact you came out of that very River that holds the children of Egypt together is a personal blessing to me and to my people." He rubbed her cheek yet again.

After his statement was made she looked at him with loving eyes never she thought someone could have so much admiration for her.

She was calm yet dryness came in her throat so she decided to take a swig of wine and she notice also yummy fruits on the platter of his well-decorated table she decided to have a peach they were chopped up into individual pieces she simply plop one into her mouth.  
Ummm delicious she thought to herself she picked one more up and simply asked him

"Would you like to taste it"

His hand was on her back he was gently rubbing it he looked at the delicious peach slice that was in her beautifully moist looking hand being held onto by her fingertips. He grinned at her leaning forward.  
His body and his face was so close to hers he took the hand that held the peach slice he held it at its wrist while his other hand rested in back of her.  
Hana felt her body become warm and filled with lust and ecstasy as he turned to look at her taking her hand with the peach and placing it on his lips with her fingertips still holding on to the peach as he begin to open his mouth.

His tongue begins licking the tip of it and he covered his lips with it sucked on it very seductively he let out a moan not taking his eyes off of her green orbs the entire time doing this.

After he was done teasing her he moved it from his mouth.

"Yesss, I want to taste it." his voice thick with lust and need. Still holding on to Hana's wrist that held on to the peach he just got finish using to show sexual gestures.

"Would you like to taste it too, taste it with me?"  
His voice filled with heat and need of this woman He has fallen desperately in love with.

She got lost into those dark pools of his gazing at her like a predator as the words flooded out of his mouth.

"Ramses" she softly pleaded out.

He was holding her close now and she could feel the hardness of his member grinding on her hip that cover their naked form.

He smiled at her softly and taking the peach out of her hand and placing it halfway into his mouth he then proceeded to move his face closer to her and positioned himself down to her soft lips and begin using motional circles to circle the lining of her lips with the tip of the peach that was halfway out his mouth the Nile goddess let out a soft moan and she sucked at the peach as well

Their teeth begin tearing at it and there lips touching in the process their heads rocking back and forth they're tongues dancing out at each other with the shreds of peach that was left hanging from it she sucked on his tongue Hard pulling her head back and quickly letting go  
Causing a popping sound.

"Uh, damn." he gestured to that notion.  
Loving every bit of it. Their breathing was slight heavy she begin speaking breathly  
Protesting her passion he woke in her something fiery and strong.

"I want to taste it.... I want to taste what you taste, desire what you desire, I want what you want, love what you love. I need you to teach...."  
Her voice trailing off her breathing getting heavy as she opens up his robe revealing his naked form placing her hands on his chest her eyes hungrily glaring at his torso and looking up at him. They were both kneeling on their knees on the plush pillows.  
He removes her robe as well placing his hands on her hips looking down at her as she cried out her want and what she needed of him.  
She's looking up at him body pressed to his form.  
"I want you to teach me how to please a living God!"

Ramses has took many women to his bed how many he has lost count but none of them has ever ignited a fire upon his ego the way this woman is as of now.

Yet another reason why he loves her so much she respects and honors him as the Morning Sun he is.

He then tore open her nightgown revealing her D cup breasts. He then took his attention to the the fruit tray for a moment grabbing a handful of mulberries he took his left hand to cup her right breast and taking his right hand to crushed the mulberries over it causing the juices to splash on her beautiful mounds.  
Then took her berry juice covered nipple into his hungry waiting mouth.  
She arched her back her neck went back as she let out a soft gasp.

He now had her soaking wet between her legs  
His tongue continued to do magic on her nipple  
He sucked it in hard and pull back and then let go.

The prince sat up from working on his first part of the treat grabbed her by the face and begin to pull Hana in a deep passionate kiss yet again. Her Kiss tasted like heaven sweet and filled with innocence with love and lust for him.  
There tongues fought for dominance over one another. Soft gasps and moans came from either of them she then released his mouth and begin to kiss trails along the lines of his jaw to his neck to his shoulder blades as she begin biting the flesh there and then kissing her way back up to his jawline softly and yet sometimes roughly kissing as she made her way to his earlobe rubbing his back with her hands sensuously as he grabs her hips and squeeze them as she's licking in the inside of his ear.

His strong hands having a powerful grip on her hips he forced her down to sit on his lap with such ease and grace.  
His thick 10in cock felt her wetness grind and brush upon it. He did not penetrate her he wasn't ready for that just yet.

She pulled her head back from the crook of his shoulder blade so she can look at her prince as her hips slow grind and tease on his hard marble .

She stared at him with pleading eyes wanting to be full of him. He looked at her still rocking his hips along with hers and smirked and then let out a slight chuckle.

"Ramses..... Please!"

"Please...... Please what Hana? Tell your prince what you want." he teased.

She paused for a moment and frowned.  
He knows damn well what the fuck I want.

As if he could read her thoughts while grabbing his own hardened member and slowly stroking it coating it with her juices that was left there from sitting and rocking in his lap grinding he reassured her with this.

"Oh I assure you my love, he is going fuck you until you can't walk. But  
I'm thirsty, my tongue is so thirsty to drank that Yani"  
His words filled her ears with pure lust. And all the while saying this he then took his free hand slipping it between Hana's legs to play with her aching, moist flower he referred to as Yani.

"Ah.. Ahh... O- oh!!!" She cried out in pleasure to the welcoming invasion of his hand.  
His index finger flickered over the sensitive flesh  
Their eyes never leaving each other he then used his right hand to take a firm grip on her hips drawing her closer then removing his left hand from playing with her love flower, he proceeded to lift up her right leg over his shoulder then taking his right hand off to her left hip and using it to spread her legs that were now a quivering mass wide apart.

Ramses straightened himself up positioning himself to take in her precious jewel that cried out to be devoured by his hungry lips.  
He examined the lotus for a moment looking at it in a daze taking it all in as if it would be the last beautiful thing he would ever see. It was wet hot and moist glittered and glistened with her juices.

All the while, the daughter of the Nile had her right hand rested on the back of his neck.  
She watched as he leaned in closer feeling his lips press against her innocence.  
And with one swift movement he slurped her all in.  
Most of his face burying between her legs where all she could see was his eyes which we now closed and the top part of his bald head and the strands of his black hair clasp with a gold buckle when she watched as he rocks back and forth making love to her with his tongue.

She cried out moaning his name he was a pure master at this using the tip of his tongue in a circular motion around her aching swollen clit.  
An animal like growl came from his throat had her body feel the vibrations of. She rocked and grind her hips into his face as his tongue work His magic rubbed her vulva, lightly brushing against her inner lips, and began softly kissing her pearl.

Hana's moaning became louder her finger nails now digging in his shoulders as she rocked into his mouth faster.

"AHHHH! YESS.. AH.. I- IT FEELS, S-S-SO GOOD!!!" she could feel her self getting close to release and it intimidated her slightly she never felt this way it was none comparison to the other times they almost came close to doing this.

Ramses was smirking loving the fact that he was the one, the first to make her feel this way.  
He can feel her reaching her peak and as bad as he wanted her to spill her oasis across his tongue he removed his face from her yani.

He looked up at her finally opening his eyes that were blinded with pleasure and ecstasy.  
She whimpered begging and pleading for more slightly frustrated that he had stopped.

Finally right then and there she decided to take matters into her own hands.  
'He won't give it to me I'll just take it'  
The devious smirk came across her face as she looked down upon the princes face that is smeared in her juices.  
He looked back at her staring into those green pools as she took her legs from around his shoulder and kneeled down before him carefully keeping his eyes on her daring not to turn away as she did so curious as to see what she would do.

His back was slouched on the pillows his arms lay limp next to either side of his legs his chest slowly heaving up and down his neck slightly tilted to the left side of his shoulder eyes gleaming with desire as he watched her. With her body knelt between his legs she took her soft hand and grabbed hold of his hardened cock.

Her hand was wrapped around the base she laid her face closer as she did she could smell her self on him.  
She began to press her lips up towards the head and slightly pulling back and looked at him with shy childish glowing eyes.

He smiled at her and slowly lifted his back from the plush pillows he placed his hand under her cheek cupping it lovingly.  
And pushed her head down lightly to the tip of his waiting marble flesh.  
She open her mouth over the tip and slowly sucked it in slightly moving her head up and down over the head, his hand not moving from where he had placed it rubbing her face and running his hands through her golden hair as he felt her hot mouth clamp over his cock that was now so hard a couple of veins were visible.  
She held the base of his hardness and she used her tongue to trace circles around the tip then pressing hard into the slit.  
Loud moan escaped his throat as he played with her golden blonde hair his neck slightly leaning back.  
She begins suckling at a masterful pace. She wants so badly to fit his entire shaft in her throat.

With one final suck she lifts her head still holding on to his hard member with her hands.

His eyes widen in surprise and amusement with a devilish smirk that follows as her lips unfold the boldest demand he ever heard of virgin ask him.

With her eyes filled with lust and desire as primal like an animal looking at him "I want you to deep throat my face!!!" almost coming out like a growl.

"As much as that greatly flatters me my goddess I'm afraid you're not ready for that level of fellatio"  
He looked at her with his hand still on her face his chocolate eyes gleaming at her.

"How do you know I can't handle it?" She challenged back.

Ramses then tilted his head to another direction in the room staring off into a daze rolling his eyes then closing them for a moment and turning his head back to her and then snapping his eyes open he lifted himself up hovering over her still bent on her knees.

He then slight roughly grab her chin forcing her to look upon his face.  
Her eyes looked upon something that was no longer a prince charming but an animal like predator.

He then squeeze her cheeks with the hand that lock on her chin prior forcing her mouth to open wide.

The feeling she got from this intimidated her but yet excited her as well she sat there on her knees waiting for him to make his next move with shivering eyes.

With a devilish grin and eyes glistening with darkened lust he took his free hand and grabbed his throbbing hardened friend. 

"You dare challenge the evening star, for your sake I hope you're ready because as gentle and charming as he can be, he can be very dangerous!" speaking these words with lust, pride and arrogance.

He didn't give her time for a response or time to react he roughly shoved is marble flesh between her lips that was already wide open from his hands squeezing her cheeks and he began to move it in circular motions and her cavern.  
She quickly placed her hand on his hips and begin to roughly claw at them but it didn't matter pain was pleasure to him she tried to move her head away but he took his hand that was on her face and quickly moved it to the back of her head grabbing a handful of hair forcing her to stay in place and thrust his hips upward. He began to quicken the pace thrusting in and out slow at first but it kept getting faster and faster until he slid all the way down to her throat all 10 inches of him. It was then he place his hands on both sides of her face and begin to move her in rhythm with thrust.  
She began to burst in gags and moans.  
He then abruptly stop thrusting and just simply left it in place all the way down her throat.

"Ahhh!!! gawgk! Muuuph! Unmm um... um auhghh!"

She began to claw hard and his hips while leaving leaving scratch marks behind.  
Her eyes begin to water face begin to turn red with the pressure of him down her throat.

It was amusing to him and yet more so of him felt quite bad for her his little love goddess but hey she wanted this.

"Ha, still think you can handle my throat fuck?" he asked in an amusing way with a touch of mockery.

She shook her head no very quickly which caused friction to his member that laid rest with in her mouth.  
And with that his hand simply let go of the back of her head and she quickly removed herself away from him her mouth letting go of his member that cause a popping sound when it was freed.

The quick motion of her moving away from him caused her to fall back next to the table filled with divine treats.

She gasped out heavyly for breath holding the palms of her hand next to her chest as it heaves up and down she she turned and looked at him glaring hard.

This side of him came as a surprise to her and she loved it but should she be all that surprised given that she already knows him from the movie with how arrogant and prideful he can be.

He simply laughed.

She then turned her direction towards the table and grab a handful of fruit and threw it at him.

"You're such a bastard!" she spat grinning at her prince.

He quickly came forward towards her grabbing her by the arms causing their bodies to be glued he looked her dead in the eyes!

"hey you wanted this. Maybe next time you'll listen when I give you a warning." he said teasingly and then smack her on the butt causing her to let out and adorable girly squeal.

Their naked bodies were pressed into each other causing them to feel the rhythm of each others hearts beating.  
'It as if our hearts are beating in sync with each other, for each other' she thought to herself such a lovely feeling she looked into his eyes such a lovely feeling the feeling she never wanted to go away.

"I know it seems as if I'm moving a little too fast with this but.... I want it all, all of you I want to know and feel every dance move that comes with making love to you. When You Pull Me Close.. I Want To Stay There.. With Your Arms Around Me.. I Feel So Safe.. And When My Head Is On Your Chest.. Your Heart Is All I Hear I Never Want To Leave. This feeling is Heaven I love you..."

Ramses eyes widen a little and begin to glisten those words melted his heart.  
He sure wasn't going to leave her alone in her feelings she had to know he felt the same way he took his hand and cupped her face and leaned closer to her so that his lips was near her ear begin to speak softly almost in a whisper.

I must have walked the Nile a thousand times I have seen many things there, Many things there took place.  
I thought I had everything in life I needed loving parents, a brother, the promise of the throne.  
You don't think anything is missing in your life when you believe you have....... have it all."

She then slightly pulled away from him to look into his face and she saw a fiery passion longing and need desire.  
He smiled at her ever so lovingly he continued his confession.

"My Hana, My goddess," he began as his arms wrapped tight around her to pull her closer. "when I went down to the river that day I was not prepared to meet the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. I wasn't prepared to meet the very thing that eventually made me realize that there was something missing... a piece of my soul!"

They began to nuzzle each others faces he began to play soft kisses all over it. "You don't have to worry about wanting it all when you already have it all right here with me. You are my heaven, you are my love, you are the Isis to my Osiris. If I am the Sun you are the moon and stars. You complete me." Whispering those last words.

She looked at him taking it all in mesmerize she then smiled and let us sigh escaped her lips she grabbed him by the hand and led them to the plush pillows.  
She keeled down laying her pear figured body across them. Pulling him down to lay on top of her.  
Both of their chests we're pressed next to each other feeling the hardness of each others nipples feeling the consistent of heavy breathing their faces inches away from each other.

"Let me feel your love I want to feel your body explain" she said with lust and passion and love as she slowly open her legs for him with her flower feeling his still stiffened member lay upon it her arms wrapped around his neck.

His eyes gleamed at her he took his right hand to brush a few strands of her golden hair away from her face and then simply planted a loving kiss upon her lips.  
He begin to move upward a little resting his weight on his right arm taking his free hand to move it downward brushing it across her pale colored breast on to her stomach and finally between her legs.

He moved his head to look down between them with his forehead resting next to her cheek he then grab himself and positioned his throbbing cock to secret place. Rubbing the tip around in circular motion on Hana's clit  
And then roughly up and down between the lips. Causing her to feel heat between her legs her body quivered with anticipation with her mind and thoughts going wild.  
Both of their breathing patterns became heavy and thick as this took place.  
He then set himself up to open her legs wider he was hovering over her. Placing her hands around his waist.  
He placed himself next to her entrance he begin to slowly push it in the tip making its way through.

Her legs then tighten her breathing started to pick up she dug her fingers in his waist shutting her eyes tightly.  
Seeing this he leaned closely to her face planting a soft kiss on her lips he pushed his tongue between her lips to deepen the kiss.  
She moaned as he broke the kiss with her eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes I want you to look at me while I take you" with her mouth halfway open she slowly opened her eyes revealing her green orbs that shine brightly"

He placed one of his hands on her hips to keep her in place with the other hand resting next to the left side of her face never taking their eyes of each other.  
Slowly raising his hips with the tip of his self still in her entrance with one quick movement he slammed his hips down thrusting all the way completely shattering the barrier.

She arched her back screaming his name and shutting her eyes tight with tears leaking from the corners breathing heavily.  
He kept his body still without thrusting to allow her body to get used to this new feeling.  
She was so tight and soft and wet.  
He began kissing her tears and licking them kissing her face trying to soothe her from the aftershock.

He's so so thick she felt so full her flower throbbing from the pain but yet she still felt pleasure. Her body begin to adjust and the pain begin to go away she motioned for him to move again opening her eyes.

He began to move his hips slowly up and down thrusting in and out making her cry out with soft whimpers.  
She began to move her own hips along with him raking her nails across his back.

"Ooooh," she moans watching him bite his lip gazing at her, as he thrusts hard and deep, feeling the muscle contract and expand, trembling and squeezing and releasing. She grind further into him, their lips meet and the light in her body burns brighter, harder, his tongue is wet and warm, her yani is wet and hot."

"Ummmm, your yani is so fucking good!! So wet and tight!!!" he let out as his thrusting became more powerful to the point where It made her body jerk up and down making her breasts bounce, frictions of his hips slamming into her precious jewel causing clapping sounds between their sweat dripping body. 

Hana's mind was driven wild her toes curled her eyes rolled in the back of her head her mouth open quickly placing her hand on one of his butt cheeks and squeezed with the other one clawing at the bottom of his back feeling herself coming close to release.

"Ahhh... Yes... Yes!!!! I love your cock fuck me Ramses Fuck Me!!!!!! She cried in pure ecstasy.

He smirked upon hearing her cries of pleasure his eyes hazed with lust. He then took one of her hands placing it between her legs directing her to play with herself as he pound away. She being to use her index finger in circular motions around her aching swollen clit fiercely. He then slam his lips upon hers. Their tongues swirling together fighting for dominance against the other as their bodies slammed into each other.

Their release so so close threatening to take over them.  
"R- R- Ramses.. I'm going to come" she moaned slowly beginning to convulse underneath him. "Yes, me t-too." 

"Mmm"

"Ohhh"

"Um ugh"

"Ah ahhh"

"Oh Hana"

"Yes! Yes!"

With one final hard thrust their bodies convulsed and came together.  
Hana's Sweetwaters gushing out as his seed explode with in her womb.

The Prince collapse a top of her their breaths panting and breathing heavily.  
Ramses rested his head in the crook of her neck and shoulder both their bodies drenched in sweat and wetness.  
He stayed in that position for what seemed to be forever. Till Ramses finally released himself out of her vessel and rolled over where so she was laying on his chest.

He stroked the back of her head running his hands through her golden curls.  
Her mind was in a daze thinking about what transpired.  
A girls first time should be like this special filled with love and passion.  
Never in her wildest dreams could she fathom the love of her life would be a man separated from her 3000 years and by some miracle she was led to him.  
Yet at the same time she thought to herself how could all of this even be possible how could she possibly by in here within this time line when history tells another story.  
She was in love with Ramses there's no doubt about that she wouldn't have been able to go all the way with him had she not been but she knew she didn't belong here but at the same time she felt this was her rightful place she stole the heart of a man that truly belong to someone else yet in her eyes and heart she was all the woman he need it.

She tilted her head up while still laying upon his chest to look at him the prince had now drifted off to sleep she scooted herself up next to his face to nuzzle it and laid soft kisses on him.  
She looked at him rubbing his cheek softly with her fingertips and then running her fingers through the strands of his hair away from his face causing him to moan a little from his slumber and moving his neck slightly.  
Fear begin to bubble in her stomach and she thought how long can this go on just as fast as I got in this time line is just as quick as I can be pulled away who knows where that supernatural unknown force that brought me here could pull me away just the same in a flash at any time....... "No"

Tears wailed in her green glittering eyes as she buried her face in the crook of his neck holding him close she slowly whispered "I don't want to lose you Ramses"

She didn turn to her side grab the blanket and wrap them up she cradled herself intertwining their bodies and holding on so tightly as if whatever force bought her here was to threaten to take her away tonight it would have to fight her first. And with that The Nile goddess found herself within deep slumber with her morning sun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do, but let me show you what I want to do."

Not very far with in the palace there was yet another couple about to experience what it is to become one for the first time being in love.  
Within the water oasis the youngest Prince of Egypt eyes glared upon the daughter of the Sinai desert who was bathing in the waters with him on the other side of the pool.  
A dark smile came upon his face as he's stalked towards her closer with lustful glaring eyes as the waters sway as he moved. The closer he got the more his body reveal what he had to offer she stared at him frozen. Finally close to her he stared at her his brown eyes challenging her lightning blue gaze.  
Her see through dress yet still upon her ivory skin he took his hand and slowly and clasped it from the back causing it to fall within the water revealing her firm mounds.  
Her skin begins to tingle as she let out a shivering sound from her lips.  
He smell the sweet scent of her body that was addicting to his lungs he gently took his hand cupped her chin and tilted it and placed a soft kiss on her rose painted lips as the other hand slowly grabs her breasts  
Small gasps releases from her lips to his he pulls back and looks at her and smiles devilishly as he slowly lowers his head to the hand cupped breast he places his lips upon its nipple and begins to suck lick and nibble slowly with the other hand lightly squeezin g her hip. She places a hand on his shoulder arches forward and gasp out a chock like sound.

He glides the hand that is on her hip downward until it reaches its goal he slowly places it between her legs.  
Pressing two fingers into a hidden jewel that hides her deepest pleasures while his lips continue its assault on her mound.

"M- Moses" she moans out his name.......  
________________________________________________

 

A/N: yep that's right people a cliffhanger of course I had to give you a taste of Moses and Eve in this chapter just to leave you wondering for a bit but don't worry I'll have their chapter up in a few more days.  
It's been years since I wrote a fanfiction and this one would have never happened if it wasn't for the inspiration of my dear friend and pen pal  
Shinahi. Again thank you Shinahi I hope you're very pleased with this story so far of what i got.

I really enjoyed writing Ramses and Hana  
And I'm going enjoy writing Moses and Eve.


End file.
